


Sollevami, Non Lasciarmi Cadere

by bluesaliva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't really know what else to tag this is short and fluffy and dumb, if yuuri can pole dance then clearly he can lift victor end of discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaliva/pseuds/bluesaliva
Summary: Raise me; do not let me fall.(Or, basically, Yuri lifts Victor when they’re practicing the duet version of Stammi Vicino)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is in italian bc i was thinking about stammi vicino and how at the end of episode 12 yuri and victor pair skate
> 
> and yes, while i know victor does the lifts in that we all saw episode 10 there is no way in hell that yuri can't lift victor over his head end of discussion.
> 
> (this is dumb and fluffy ok there is no reason for this other than my own jittery feelings about episode 12 because gOD IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND I'M STILL SHOOK)
> 
> anyway, enjoy! hit me up on tumblr @ haitoku-no-kioku

“Again! From the top!”

 

The two of them had been working on this routine for months. With their wedding fast approaching, and a special skater’s showcase airing next month in Thailand (for Phichit’s dream: _Phichit on Ice!!!_ Yuri laughed when he told him the name, but he was so so happy that he could help make his friend’s dream a reality), Yuri and Victor decided that they would try and put together something special. Not that they didn’t have their own programs to skate, but as a sign of their love and devotion to each other on and off the ice - and for the sheer sake of experimentation - they decided they would reimagine Victor’s famous _Stay Close to Me_ as a couple’s duet.

 

It’d seemed like a good idea at the time. The only problem they were running into was lifts.

 

While this wasn’t a program that they were creating for scoring, nor for competition, and thus they could ignore a few of the requirements the board created for couple’s skates, they still wanted to push the limits of their performance. And what couples skate would it be, if there wasn’t at least _one_ lift in the piece? Victor insisted that he would be the one to perform the lifts, and Yuri was content to let him - however, both of them seemed to forget that Yuri just tended to be generally _heavier_ than Victor. Even when he was in tip-top condition for skating, he still had more bulky muscle than Victor did, thus creating the problem they were running into now, in Minako’s ballet studio.

 

Yuri had _insisted_ that they work on lifts _off the ice_ and make sure they could do it before they added the danger of the ice and wearing blades on the soles of their shoes. He was glad he did. This had to be the fifth time Victor dropped him.

 

Minako watched with amusement, leaning against one of the balance railings, sipping from a small mug of hazelnut coffee.

 

“Victor, if you can’t lift me, then just say so.” Yuri demanded, wiping the sweat from his brow. Victor was laying face down on the hardwood floor of the studio, and the only response he gave to that statement was a loud groan that made Minako’s belly ache with laughter.

 

“Victor why are you so insistent?” She managed to gasp between laughs. Victor looked up at the two of them, his blue eyes sad and pitiful between the curtain of his grey bangs. Yuri couldn’t help the fond smile that came to his face, and he bent over to offer his fiancee his hand to help him to his feet.

 

“Hey, Victor?” Victor hummed noncommittally once he was on his own two feet once more and his brow was furrowed almost comically in a way that Yuri knew signified he was thinking hard. Yuri wondered if Victor was used to this - falling down and not being good at something right away. He was all too familiar with it himself, however, he couldn’t imagine Victor having ever struggled this much with something ice skating related. Then again, he didn’t know much about Victor’s skating struggles outside of his lack of inspiration and motivation - technically he was always flawless. Somehow it made this moment of weakness between them all the more precious to Yuri.

 

To get his attention, Yuri stepped further into Victor’s space. As they always did, his husband-to-be’s crystal blue eyes dilated just by the love of his life stepping into his space, and the fond grin on Yuri’s face was replaced with something like a lovestruck smile. They were romantic; hopelessly so. If Yurio’s gagging any time they were together wasn’t enough to give it away, even the ever happy to cheer them on Phichit and Minako had commented at least _once_ before about how mushy the two of them could be together. Yuri reached up and trailed his hand lovingly down the side of Victor’s face.

 

“Let me try lifting you for once.” Victor’s eyes widened, and uncharacteristically, a blush stained his cheeks. It was a sight that Yuri was getting more and more used to, and one he cherished with all of his heart.

“You want to lift me?”

“Well, clearly you aren’t strong enough to lift _me_.” Yuri teased. Victor poked out his bottom lip in a pout, and chuckling, Yuri stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to his lips, grinning inwardly when Victor’s soft eyelashes fluttered closed against his cheeks, pressing his lips back chastely, but wonderfully. “Maybe I’ll be able to lift you. We won’t know until we try.”

 

“Since when are you the one to encourage me?” Victor was still pouting, but a bright smile broke through his pouty facade. “But sure, Yuri. It can’t hurt.”

 

After both Minako and Victor gave Yuri the run down of how he should position and hold himself to provide a sturdy base to keep Victor aloft, and after practicing with the much lighter Minako-sensei a few times (much to her chagrin), Yuri felt like he was ready. They started on opposite sides of the room, and with a nod from Minako, Yuri and Victor started towards each other. A few perfectly executed leaps by Victor, and Yuri would step in to meet him and then-

 

Victor twirled, leaping forward trustingly, and bracing himself for impact, Yuri reached up and caught him, easily bearing his weight into the air.

 

It was surprisingly effortless, Yuri found. He couldn’t understand why Victor was struggling so much to lift him before. Even if Victor was a _little_ heavy, he felt his heart swell with the desire to see Victor soar, and despite how capable he knew his fiancee was, Yuri couldn’t help but want to be a force that helped lift this five time world-champion into the air, giddily and breathlessly, with mirth and excitement in his eyes like that of a child’s.

 

Yuri looked up when he felt something wet drip on his face, and from where Victor was above him, spread-eagled in the air, tears had begun to stream down his fiancee’s face.

 

“V-V-Victor!” Yuri scrambled to put him down on his feet and the second Victor’s feet touched the ground, he was throwing himself at Yuri again - tackling him to the floor, happy tears streaming down his face.

 

“Yuri! Yuri!” Victor nuzzled into his neck, and Yuri let out a startled laugh, hugging Victor close. It just seemed that whenever he was excited his fiancee was hell bent on tackling him to the floor, and while slightly worrying concerning the safety of his head, Yuri couldn’t really find it in himself to complain.

 

“You did it!” He cried, still holding onto Yuri tightly. “You lifted me up!”

“Pretty easily too…” Minako observed, an amused grin coming to her face. “Though I don’t think any of us should be surprised… Pole dancing is a lot of arm strength…”

“ _Sensei!_ ”


End file.
